


Golden Wings

by Filigree



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Gods of Egypt - Freeform, Hathor is laughing, Horus is a big idiot, Multi, Threesome, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree
Summary: Horus was blind, not to have seen it before now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie again last night, and this story happened.
> 
> Yes, this is a sweet little riff on the 2016 movie Gods of Egypt. Though it was whitewashed dreadfully and kinda silly, I still enjoyed the movie. It was very pretty and the props made me drool. The mythology was not too far off some of the wilder things out of real Egyptian myth, but neither this story nor the movie were set in a real-world version of Ancient Egypt. 
> 
> I don't own the characters and don't expect to make any money off this piece of nonsense. I play with the story timeline and characters a bit. After losing too many fanfic snippets, I've learned to post them as I think of them.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.

Amid the fading sunlight and cool shadows of his palace porticos, Horus watched Bek and Zaya down in the lush, lamplit garden below.

Palm trees and grapevines, feathery acacias and one large cedar tree cast reefs of shadow around the tiny paved patio in the big garden. The lovers wore fine creamy linen garb and gilt leather sandals now, as well as lapis and turquoise broadcollars set with Horus’ own symbols as signs of their new rank. They stood beside a table, chest-height to them, laden with an evening meal to be enjoyed in the twilit garden. They’d moved aside the god-sized alabaster pitchers of wine and springwater, the golden platters of fruit, bread, and smoked meats. A golden lamp cast flickering light, as they bickered amiably over inked plans on a papyrus scroll. Horus sharpened his eyesight.

The plans were drawn in Zaya’s careful hand, her neat hieroglyphics denoting a new kind of water-wheel meant to draw Nile water more efficiently for the fields.

He didn’t bother to stifle his proud grin. Really, it was so much more fun to bask in other people’s accomplishments and good fortune, than in his own. The drunken, vainglorious Horus of before? Such a fool. Tomorrow, Horus would be formally crowned King in front of his gathered people. Once, his greatest dream. Now? A milestone, certainly. But not the greatest one. Under Set’s rule, Bek and Zaya, along with all humans, had been hopeless slaves. Now they all had a chance to reach their mortal potential, and an Afterlife won by their own good hearts.

True love was glorious, inconvenient, and painful beyond all belief. Horus had learned to see so much more clearly, with only one eye. It forced new perspectives and realizations, such as: ‘I still love Hathor’ and ‘Protecting my world is more important than revenge’. He was almost certain he could hear Grandfather Ra’s wry laughter drifting down from the Sky-Barge, as it dragged the sun over the western edge of the world.

Because true love told Horus that in some future age, he’d have to set aside everything else he adored and take Ra’s place in the heavens. Fighting the nightly battle. Forcing the devouring beast Apophis away from the beloved world. That…that was terrifying, but a fate he’d accepted.

True love told him that Hathor’s loss was an ache in his very soul. The queen of his heart should be standing at his side, not lost in the demon-haunted Underworld.

True love told him he shouldn’t look so long and deeply at his closest mortal friends, the human scribe Zaya and her cunning thief Bek. They were young, happy, content in their place by his side as counselors. Horus had given up his single, hard-earned boon from Ra, to bring them back from death.

But ah, Zaya! Delicate and dark-eyed, stubborn and calm, the strength of her love and faith in Horus one of the guiding stars of his transformation from spoiled playboy to…hero, to King. She was so beautiful, his little mortal lodestone.

And Bek, oh Bek. The former thief’s comely enough mortal shell had lively features and wild bronze hair, surrounding a mind so clever that even Thoth had been impressed. Stalwart, unbelieving Bek, who nonetheless had risked everything to bring Horus sight and hope during their battles against Set.

Horus saw Zaya’s gaze flick upward toward the portico. She smiled and leaned even closer to Bek, whispering in her husband’s ear. And because Horus was a god, he heard very clearly: “I think he just realized it.”

Hmph. Horus materialized and shook out his huge golden wings, then leapt lightly off the high portico edge. Once he’d cleared the columns, he flexed his wings into a lazy, spiraling glide down into the garden.

“Realized what?” he said upon touching down.

Bek slouched against the tall table and gave his usual lopsided, cocky grin. “That you love us.”

“Well of course I do, you’re my best friends.”

The two humans shared a side-look and a laugh.

“No, Horus. You love us. As you still love Hathor,” said Zaya, her gentle face alight with warm good humor at Horus’ expense.

“As in possible bedmates, you great glowing idiot of a god,” said Bek. “We’ve discussed it, Zaya and I.”

“Now wait, I am to be King of Egypt, I’m a god, and I love Hathor,” Horus blustered, feeling the heat of a blush creep over his face. Merciful Ra, they were exactly right, and when had they noticed? When had he?

“You’re the King, and we are your counselors,” said Zaya.

“You’re a god, but we don’t hold that against you,” said Bek.

“Hathor would want you to take what love and happiness where you can,” said Zaya.

“And then she’d want you to be a hero and come rescue her again, so she can join in,” said Bek, reaching into his ornate new belt pouch. He withdrew the glittering gold bracelet, whose gems had once held back the demons stalking Hathor. “You’ll need this, my King.”

Horus felt his knees give out, and let himself fall into a jarring crouch rather than flailing about with his wings. His sharp golden feathers could cut and kill mortals, if he wasn’t careful with his manifested wings. Glowing tears splashed down his cheeks and dappled the limestone tiles of the little patio.

“You have it. I thought it lost,” he whispered, reaching out with shaking hands.

The smooth gold and gems held the warmth of Bek’s body. But Horus gripped Bek’s smaller hand around the bracelet, holding both as carefully as if they were spun glass.

Zaya leaned forward and combed Horus’ hair back from his forehead. “Tomorrow you will be crowned King. Soon, you’ll go bring back Hathor. Tonight, be our love.”

Horus coughed, then managed: “Bek, I didn’t think you even thought…”

“I don’t love easily. I thought I hated all gods. But some of them I like. Turns out, some of them, I love.” Bek moved to stand beside Zaya again, then kissed Horus’ bare forehead. “I know you’ve loved mortals before. You’ll be careful with us.”

“Or Hathor will give you an earful about being a clumsy ox,” said Zaya. “I have absolute faith that you’ll bring her back to us, my god. But until tomorrow, break your fast with us.”

Horus could only sniffle, wretchedly un-godlike. He reached out long arms, and pulled Bek and Zaya closer, one slim mortal in the crook of each elbow. Then he sprang straight up into the sunset sky, his wings blowing out the lamp and leaving whirlwinds of leaves and blossoms to shake the garden.

And if anyone below saw the golden god rising like another star, or heard the drifting laughter in three voices, well, it was only Horus, and about time the God-King had tripped over his two best mortals.


End file.
